


a warm kind of certainty

by Alielle (TheKitteh)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, sadly inspired by real life event, seriously this is just a shameless excuse to bring some softness around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitteh/pseuds/Alielle
Summary: A hotel room, some sunlight and them. Just them.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	a warm kind of certainty

The inside of the room is warm and bright, so bright. It’s interior is all warm wood and white, so much white, two single beds and huge windows and a flood of sunlight.

They already made a mess, somehow managed to do that in less than ten minutes they have been there, giddy and excited as they both haven’t been in the longest of times; pillows and covers all on the floor in a pure white heap. Kihyun’s spread out on them, hands and legs stretched out comfortably. He’s laughing, that full-body kind of laugh he rarely experiences nowadays. 

Hoseok - and he’s just Hoseok now, behind the closed doors and with no makeup on - is grinning down at him from one of the beds, eyes crinkling and Kihyun knows that he’ll join in this crazy laughter any minute now. 

And sure enough, less than a second later that all too familiar sound bubbles out of him, belly-deep and loud and perfect, reminding Kihyun of home, of safety, of happiness and the sense of right. 

Reminding him that all is _alright_ now. 

He’s struck with the thought and his throat closes up, the happy sound fading away and then Kihyun’s just laying there in the soft white bedding he made on the floor. He’s only able to look at Hoseok, take him in, his crescent eyes and wide-open mouth, the little scrunch up of his nose. The still-black hair, the strands a little bit too long that fall into his face - not having been styled just yet. He drinks in the sight, the sound of his laugh, the warmth radiating from the windows and from his best friend and something tight and ugly and painful within him uncoils slowly.

_It’s all right now._

It resonates within him, shakes his bones and makes his heart bleed in the best way, causes his breath to catch slightly in his too-tight chest, scratch at too-dry throat. 

His silence registers because Hoseoks laugh dies down as well, slowly, gradually, echoing in the corners of a bland hotel room and finally, finally setting on Kihyun’s skin once again, from where it has been scrubbed off days ago; setting itself in the marrow of his bones and the nooks and crannies of his heart, back where it belongs in the bloodstream inside of his veins.

Silent, Hoseok still looks at Kihyun though, eyes curious and bright and so so so warm, flecks of sunlight caught in them and sparkling them up, corners still crinkles, lips stretched in that effortless, huge, gummy smile of his that Kihyun missed like one would miss the air in their lungs. 

Kihyun can read the question in the look Hoseok is giving him, that familiar, so fond and curious - so missed - ‘ _what’s going on in your head Kihyunnie’_ look; he reads it just as well as he always could, as he always had and probably always will because it’s Hoseok and Hoseok always been an open book to everyone, with his heart right there on his sleeve, even Kihyun.

Especially Kihyun. 

_I’m alright_ , he wants to say but he’s unable to open his mouth for some reason, unable to make any sort of a sound as those precious cords of his are seemingly failing him for the first time in his life. 

So Kihyun just keeps on looking, until the curiosity in Hoseok’s eyes changes into confusion, that dims the sunlight in them and then it bleeds into a quiet sort of worry that Kihyun hates to see. But he’s unable to do anything more for the longest of moments, just lies there and breathes and watches Hoseok, his best friend, his brother, his perfect companion as he slowly slides off the bed and onto the nest Kihyun’s made on the floor, leaning over him and asking, asking, worry dripping from every word.

But it’s ok, it’s alright because that something in the pit of Kihyun’s belly unravels more and more as Hoseok’s voice curls around his tired heart and makes it beat again, and then he reaches out, no doubt and no hesitation. Hosoek’s always been his kind of certainty in a very uncertain life, in a shaky world he shook even more. His hands cup Hoseok’s cheeks, feel how warm and soft they are, those pretty eyes of his widening slightly as his mouth opens over the raspy whisper of Kihyun’s name before Kihyun slides them further, into the fine black of Hoseok’s hair. 

  
And he pulls, tugs and Hoseok goes to him because Hoseok always wanted to go with Kihyun, except that one time where he felt it was better to leave Kihyun behind than go on together, but now he’s back where he belongs, right there in Kihyun’s orbit where he’s supposed to be and so, he comes easily, brows inching higher onto his forehead.

He makes a noise, something of a surprise that Kihyun swallows as he presses his lips against Hoseok’s mouth, keeps them there even as Hoseok almost collapses forth, almost, almost, but Hoseok has always been better at looking after Kihyun than Kihyun has been - and he ends bracing himself on one arm, twitchy fingers right next to Kihyun’s ear. 

His eyes are blown wide open, sunlight back in their depths, all melted amber and golden flecks and lashes visible from up so close. 

It probably should feel like a bad idea but it’s not, it’s a good one, such a good one, Kihyun thinks to himself with certainty as he doesn’t do anything more than that, doesn’t forcefully keep Hoseok there with him, because it’s Hoseok and Kihyun would rather bleed out onto all of this pristine white than do something like that. Still, he knows it’s all okay, and then Hoseok breathes out and his mouth _softens_ impossibly so, as he tilts his head just right and his eyes flutter and, and then everything becomes sweet and shy, uncertain and certain in the same time. 

The room’s clock ticks away somewhere in the background, there’s street noise filtering through the windows; they have a schedule to pick up and attend, they have makeup to put on and their brothers to meet and the world to spin crazy again, but right now, right there Kihyun kisses Hoseok like he has all the time in the world, fingers in his hair and Hoseok’s heartbeat above of him, mouth soft and plush against his, gentle fingers against the sharp cut of Kihyun’s jaw, steady breath warm and damp against Kihyun’s cheek. 

There’s no rush, no tugging at clothes, no biting of lips. Everything’s slow and languid, the moment dragging on in time like a stampede of tortoises trudging through molasses, white and tinted gold with the sunlight. 

It’s just him and Hoseok, in a white plain room, kissing and kissing and for the first time in what seems like forever, Kihyun’s filled with certainty that finally, finally, everything is alright.

**Author's Note:**

> we all could use some shameless fluff and soft boys, all things considered.  
> You can see I am of the hopeful kind. 
> 
> you can come and yell/cry at/with me at [ @alielle](https://twitter.com/alielle)


End file.
